The present disclosure relates to rumble strip assemblies, and to the use of rumble strip assemblies to raise levels of driver attention on roadways.
Driver errors due to lack of driver attention and distracted driving contribute significantly to the occurrence and the severity of vehicle crashes, and to pedestrian injuries and fatalities. However, changing driver behavior is difficult. While law enforcement is an effective mechanism to improve driver behavior (e.g., through issuance of tickets and monitoring/patrol), it is impossible both from a cost and logistical standpoint to have law enforcement presence at each and every location along a roadway. Thus, there is a need for systems and mechanisms that will effectively raise levels of driver attention on roadways, and that will facilitate a reduction in the number and/or severity of crashes.